


I love you

by Otabek_Plisetsky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And hmmmm ... Idk, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Plisetsky/pseuds/Otabek_Plisetsky
Summary: I love him so much ...





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you're fantastic!
> 
> Yeah, you, reader. You, Otayuri shippers: you're awesome! You're beautiful! Thank you for participating in this awesome fandom! Thank you for loving a ship so adorable! You are strong. Shhhh! Yes, you're! Thank you for always being in this fandom. You are brave and a great person! And so here is a drabble (100 words so!) with my hc that I think happens from time to time to thank this awesome fandom! (I do not speak English, sorry for the mistakes!)

 "I love him so much ..." sighed Otabek  
  
"You ... You're still speaking out loud, Beka ..."  
  
"Ah ... I love you." he repeats by looking at him this time.  
  
"I know ..."  
  
"No, I mean ... I love you so much. I am happy. I always admire you, but ... I'm really happy just by being beside you ... I'm happy to be able to hold your hand ... I'm really happy to be able to say " _I love you_ ".  
  
"S-Stop! I know it!"  
  
"I love you" Otabek smile  
  
"Cheesy ..." Yuri sighed before smiling sincerely happy "I love you too, idiot. So-much!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hate when the @nts send out hatred unjustified that I wanted to make a text to thank this fandom that endures all that, but is still there and is awesome! So it's not much, but a little love that I wanted to show with Otayuri and for the fandom. Thank you. Have a nice day!!


End file.
